Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a system and method for spraying an object with paint and reclaiming the overspray.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. For instance, a method of manufacturing golf balls involves spraying golf balls with coating material. This method achieves an even coating on the surface of the golf ball. However, much of the coating material is lost as overspray during the spraying process. It would be advantageous to be able to collect and reuse the overspray.